My story
by Red Vixen
Summary: Seto Kaiba's point of view. Long more to come. A quick over view of how he sees everything
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or anything related to it.

**_Yeah_**(!) I finally got something new to put up! Sorry I'm suffering from major writers block so this is the first new thing that I've really got going. It's going to be in a few parts since I'm going to try a new Idea of mine. I'll post the next part soon. So Enjoy!

_As the Quest begins_

They'll never understand all I feel for you

In the beginning of our story I hated all of you

You took away my precious title

The only thing I had to call my own

It was the runts fault all of it

He made me fade into the unknown

While all the kids who'd loved me

Turned their adoring gaze to him

I couldn't defeat him

The crown was his to keep.

So I turned away ignoring him once more

* * *

My life was over I wouldn't go on

Then one day I saw

A chance to take it back

Given to me

By a stranger from lands far away

Ebony hair swaying she showed me the way

Of course that was not what she intended to do

Claiming I was some priest you once knew

In hopes I believed her she gave me the card

A weapon with which I'd dreamed of being armed.

With this card I held a power so old

It had nearly destroyed the world I'm told.

But even after all my plans you destroyed me again.

And taking my card, my weapon, I've lost again

I raged at you for hours on end then finally

I turned from you again

* * *

I've left now my city of battle

My beauties three their cries ring no more in battle

I've laid my deck down

In a tomb of despair

While my beauties are in the locket forever with room

Then you passed me one day and mentioned my absence

How I've not been around at the tournaments

I told you I had other things to do

But curse the shadow I love with my life

Curse the words he said to you

"He's retired…"

Darkest violet eyes you turned

Seeking an answer I didn't return

But words were needed so I shot over my shoulder

"You're the "**_best_**" so why would you care?"

I kept on walking, forever in the night

* * *

That night you called

Damn me for answering

You want to know

Why I've quit

I snarl something like it was none of your business

Then you mention a name I've never heard before

Who? Was my brilliant reply

A new guy you say

He's a rising star

Claiming that he is the one who will come out on top

Then you mention that they are stuck by some promise or other

They have to go through all you have beaten to challenge you

Well then they'll have to wait a while won't they?

I don't duel anymore.

So hanging up I turned away

* * *

You hunted me down

Refusing to be ignored

You had something I needed to hear

In frustration I agreed on one condition

You'd leave me alone when you had finished this pointless discussion

Agreeing you said something they made me pause

He's got a dragon, a blue eyes I'm told.

I looked at you but I saw the flash in your eye as you looked back at me

Trapped I was by an virtually instinctive desire

The Dragons were mine!

I was their one true master!

I nodded and said

I'll keep that in mind

* * *

Then I turned my back to glare at a new sunrise

The shadows they howled deep down in my soul

Beside me they stood

The four that I'd freed

Scales like molten diamond gleamed

They looked out my eyes

Both impossibly blue

Their need was strong

They'd waited so long

For another of their brothers true

Patience I told them

He'll come to us

After all

We'd done it so far without a fuss

* * *

That night an old grave I did un-dig

Bringing a old friend back to me

I trained like a mad man

Maybe that's what I am

Mad, mad, mad,

I must be I think

To try to do this again

After all I hated to lose so easily

But I'd already surrendered to

An all controlling need

That would accept no condition but to be freed

* * *

So now here I sit alone in my desk

My dragons sitting proudly

At the head of my deck

The call I received

A challenge it was

Tonight is the night

That the need will be undone

I write this only to relive a great pain

After all I'll have to finish this one day…

**O.k. I think that might have been drawn out and really pathetic if so R&R and tell me either to keep going or to just let it die.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the stairs

The moon smirked above

I cursed the blind fate that ruled from above

I had been carried this far on relentless need

But now that I was here it was content just to seethe

I looked down at the stage where this final act would take place

With old emotion my heart began to race

Old memories surfaced that I could not out pace.

bd>

I'm going to win,

I'd told them one day

I'm going to make it up out of this place

They'd laughed and they'd joked as close friends will do

But under it all there was a sorrow even they could not hide

Then you came among us

Green eyes full of sorrow and stamping it down you talked of tomorrow

The Duels we shared

The tears and the pain

All of it came back to me again

br>

Hair a mass of blood red flame

Green eyes that swung to blue and back again

Tall and slender

A smile for all

Somehow you never let me fall

Not in the wind

Nor the rain

Or in the depths of the night

I only wish I could help you with your own fight

br>

You never let on

Not even the day that I left

Just how near you stood to death

With a smile on your face and tears in your eyes

You'd ironically told me not to cry

So away they took me from all that I loved

And also from you my dear sister/best friend

It wasn't by blood that the two of us were joined

But by a love and a trust that none could destroy

br>

I stood on the stair looking out on the place where

You had stood once before,

I trembled with fear

I'd lost once too often to have the cool unshakable confidence

I'd once been famous for

I closed my eyes my hands gripping the cool steel railing

Then a light touch on my shoulder

A low laugh

I looked over and saw you standing there my friend

br>

Eyes just as green

Curls flaming around your brow

That smile that answered any question ever said

I smiled for you, only for you

And you laughed again

Throwing back your head

Then you draped an arm around my shoulders

Whispering some witty comment in my ear

Soothing something quivering inside me

_Come on Dragon Boy let's go kick the kids ass_

**_What if I don't_** I questioned

Needing to hear your answer, just like old times

Your eyes flashed, one blue and one green

_I'll kick your ass so hard you'll never sit down again_

br>

I looked back at the stage

And so did you

_Clever Bastard_ you muttered

I raised a brow and countered

**_No shit Sherlock_**,

_How good is he?_ You ask, too calmly

You never did get wound up at all

At least not until you it was your turn,

I vibrantly recall

**_Can't say, I've never seen him duel,_** my voice soft in the night

_But he's seen you?_ You speak, barely a whisper of air

**_Probably_**, I closed my eyes

**_I've heard he has a dragon to_**.

_Really?_ You ask looking round the stadium

_No wonder you didn't decline to duel him._

**_Yeah big surprise,_** I trail off in a mutter.

br>

_"So where is this hot shot?_

_He must be a pro. _

_I've never seen you this low down before"_

A sadistic chuckle is my reply

**_"I've lost once too often to fly all that high._**"

You look at me strangely in the waning light.

The silver moon rises higher in the night

Then you nudge my arm and point to the shadows stretched out before us

br>

Then with a half smile that says all you give me a nuggie

Then start down the stairs to the place where you'll watch

This winner-takes-all duel

But that just slips by me

My gaze and my thoughts focused somewhere far away

On the ground before me five shadows merge

Swirling and shifting

An uncontrollable urge.

br>

I feel a warm breeze on my neck

And smile knowing that there's no breeze to check

You swirl around me, my beauties three

Waiting for your last two brothers to be free

You're shadows still for a moment

As you're all held in sway

By a figure that has too long been away

br>

I can feel it now

That sweet reckless urge

To crush and to tear

To let loose a rage mirrored in your eyes

Yes my beauties you've won again

Never more can I fight the one within me

For he to longs to be free

I sigh one last sigh as the chains the bind me go on their way

Removed till once more they need hold me stay

br>

Below me a forms steps up on the stage

He turns to me

His emerald eyes cold

I meet then coolly like in the Westerns of old

The two opponents stare down

Neither one of them moves

Sizing the other

To win or to lose

br>

Behind they strain

Their sleek hides are marred

With cuts and scars

Inflicted by chains

And the abusive power of the one they must follow

The four once more howl

Like the wind in the trees

He shivers before a frost filled breeze.

br>

So this is the one

Tonight is the night

When I can finish

The purest form of fight…


End file.
